1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to device covers and more specifically to thermostat covers.
2. Background Art
A thermostat is a device used for regulating the temperature of a particular area. With respect to human occupied structures, air conditioning and/or heating units are controlled by a thermostat such that a desired temperature is achieved and maintained.
In public areas, thermostat covers are conventionally used to prevent access to the thermostat by unauthorized people, thus preventing excessive costs that could occur if unauthorized people changed a setting that resulted in an air conditioning or heating system to be used more than expected. The cover is typically placed over the thermostat and locked such that the thermostat cover cannot be removed, preventing changes to the settings of the thermostat. Thermostat covers of the current art are typically configured such that, once removed from the thermostat, the thermostat cover is no longer attached to the wall. Thus a user has to hold the thermostat cover in his hand or place it on another surface in order to manipulate the thermostat controls.
Thermostat covers are well known in the industry. However, thermostat covers are conventionally large and bulky, taking up a considerable amount of room space. Further, thermostat cover manufacturers must produce a variety of covers adapted to fit any number of different sized thermostats.